


Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by ArkadiaClexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek, alex danvers is a nerd, at least she thinks she does, baby gay alex gets flustered, sanversweek 2018, so is maggie but she hides it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkadiaClexa/pseuds/ArkadiaClexa
Summary: Sanvers Alternate Meeting for Sanvers Week 2018.Alex and Maggie meet when their nerdy tendencies collide while volunteering at National City's Annual Youth Science Night. Will sparks fly under the light of a thousand stars?





	Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers Alternate Meeting AU. It's been a long time since I've written anything so this is far from my best work. Hope everyone enjoys!

          Maggie walked around the group of gathered teens, standing at various telescopes and gesturing toward the sky. National City's annual youth science night was coming to a successful close, and she had been tasked with answering any final questions before the kids all headed home. As glad as Maggie was to see so many teens excited about science, particularly the teens she recognized from her time volunteering at the city's LGBT youth center, she was also exhausted from a long day chasing down leads on a rogue alien. As she approached the last group, she noticed another volunteer talking animatedly to the assembled group. Maggie saw no need to interrupt, so she paused and listened for a moment, always eager to learn anything new for herself when given the opportunity. She found it hard to understand what the woman was saying as she was distracted by just how beautiful she looked. Her short reddish brown hair was bouncing as she gestured around them to make her points. Her face lit up as she spoke, and Maggie’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Maggie shook her head to clear her thoughts as she heard the event organizers call everyone back together to close out the night. She turned, intending to join the group, when she felt a hand on her arm. She glanced to her right and saw the woman she had been watching, now standing next to her.

          “Hi there! I saw you watching the group and wanted to come say hi” the woman greeted her, the same smile Maggie had noticed moments before still on her face. “This is my third year volunteering here, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before”

          Maggie shook her head, smiling slightly “You haven’t. I volunteer with the LGBT youth center in the city. I signed up to work tonight because some of the kids were coming and it sounded like fun.” She explained. The group of teens had mostly dispersed by this point, with just a few stragglers hanging back to speak to some of the other volunteers. Maggie and the woman started walking back across the wide field toward the parking lot as they continued chatting. “So what about you?” Maggie asked. “You said you’ve volunteered here before so are you a teacher?”

          “No I’m actually an FBI agent. I just love science.” the woman’s gesturing began again as she spoke, face bright and voice passionate as she continued “It’s so great to be able to answer question and see the beginning of that love in the kids. The world is so open to them and on a night like tonight, looking up at the stars and knowing that there is so much out there we have yet to explore, so much more information to learn about other planets and other species.”

          “Nerd” Maggie teased, smiling slightly. “Though I do know what you mean. I’m a cop, NCPD science division actually. Working with these kids, it reminds you that there’s some good left in the world, you know?”

          “Yeah. It gives some hope to the future. So many bright minds, so open to new experiences and discoveries.” by this point the women had reached the parking lot and were ready to part ways. “So will I see you next year? Or maybe sometime before?”  
“Are there more events before next year’s science night? I didn’t hear about anymore when I signed up” Maggie almost hoped that the woman wasn’t talking about another volunteer event. She couldn’t be that lucky though. The woman was beautiful, and kind. She even worked in law enforcement! There was no way Maggie would be lucky enough that a woman like that would be single, or even gay. Maybe she wanted to be friends, though even that was unlikely. Not many people wanted to be Maggie’s friend.

          “I wasn’t talking about another event, I was actually thinking that we could maybe get a cup of coffee or something? If you want to, of course”

          “I think I read you wrong” Maggie replied, suddenly hopeful. “I didn’t realize that your not only gay, but bold enough to ask out a girl when you don’t even know her name.” Maggie paused as the woman’s face became confused. “It’s Maggie Sawyer, by the way” she finished.

          “Alex Danvers” the woman, apparently Alex, offered before the rest of what Maggie had said caught up with her. “But I-I wasn’t, I mean I’m-I’m not g-gay.” Alex stuttered out. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

          Maggie laid a hand on her arm, trying to stop her, but Alex shook it off lightly and turned, walking off. “I’m sorry!” Maggie called after her then, softly “See you around Danvers.” Maggie hoped this was true, as flustered as the woman was, Maggie had really enjoyed their short conversation. Luck was on her side this time, as she once again saw the beautiful woman at a crime scene only a week later.


End file.
